Shades of blue
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in a hospital and seems to be alone with Naruto. Everything goes by in a haze after that and soon they are both naked and needy. But then something unexpected happens. Yaoi, SasuNaru, very short lemon. All about the feelings not about how sexy it is. Reupload, because got deleted!


Reuploading, because it got deleted. Sorry if you have already read this!

...

Dark eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to get used to the light. The only thing he saw was the very white ceiling and the lamps adorning it didn't really help. He had to squint to be able to actually see something.

'Sasuke?' someone said from beside him and the raven let his head fall to the side to see who it was. 'You're finally awake,' the voice continued and Sasuke had to blink again to refocus on who it actually was.

'Naruto,' he whispered softly and as soon as he spoke the word, his heart fluttered, weird feelings warming his insides. What was going on? He had never felt this way before.

A broad smile formed on Naruto's face, the one Sasuke knew so well and saw vanish so many times before. His tanned skin seemed to be a little darker than usual, probably from being in the sun for far too long. Something Sasuke envied, because he only turned bright red when he stayed out in the sun for too long. His blond hair was a little longer and a bit unruly, kind of like Naruto's temperament. It suited him. But the blue eyes were his most exquisite part. How they were a soft blue whenever Naruto seemed happy and a dark blue when Naruto was angry. Now they shone a brighter blue, the light in the room bringing them out more. But it could also be the tears stinging his eyes.

'I'm so glad you are finally awake,' Naruto spoke up again, his voice breaking a little and tears slowly spilling from those bright blue eyes. It was then that Naruto flung himself in Sasuke's arms and roughly pressed his lips against the raven's. It shocked Sasuke a bit, but somehow he didn't mind at all.

Apparently they were alone in the room, which Sasuke soon realised was a hospital room. It still seemed a lot brighter than he was used to from other times he had been there and there seemed to be many things missing. The only thing that really was there was the bed Sasuke was lying in and a small chair Naruto had been sitting in. Where was all the equipment? Where were all the monitors? Didn't they trust Sasuke with all these things?

That wasn't so strange actually since this had been the first time he was in the leaf without wanting to destroy it. But Naruto had defeated him and that was why he was in this hospital in the first place. He needed to recover first anyway before he could even plan anything. So it was not on his mind at the moment.

And then he remembered Naruto was still kissing him, desperately asking for more, a tongue sliding over his bottom lip. He didn't know what Naruto wanted, but somehow his body knew just the way to react, opening his mouth and letting Naruto's tongue in. And that was when Sasuke completely lost control.

He groaned softly into the kiss, his arms sliding around Naruto's body and pressing him firmly against his body. Naruto's legs slipped beside his body, each leg on either side of his hips. Naruto broke the kiss and leaned backwards, eyes half lidded and his eyes changed into a different colour blue again. A hazy one, one Sasuke had never seen before. And then it became his new mission. Seeing every shade of blue Naruto's eyes could become.

With a rough yank Naruto ripped off Sasuke's papery gown he had to wear in the hospital, leaving the raven completely exposed. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine when Naruto's tanned hands slid over Sasuke's pale chest.

They watched each other for a moment, their breathing coming out in harsh puffs and then Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's orange jacket, pulling the zipper down and taking it off. He threw it to the side, focusing on the white t-shirt that was under it. And when that was off, the pants had to go. The ugly orange pants that Naruto seemed to love. Why orange? Because now every time Sasuke saw something orange, he was reminded off Naruto.

To be able to actually pull the pants off, he flipped them over, Sasuke now on top of Naruto instead. The pants went and also the boxers right along with it, vanishing in the bright room to never be seen again.

Sasuke laid his body on top of Naruto's, their naked skin touching for the first time and it felt amazing. So smooth and warm and something to get addicted to. He captured Naruto's lips into another kiss, their tongues clashing and wrestling each other. It was always a battle between the two and it made their relationship so interesting, or at least that was how Sasuke saw it all. He liked the constant fighting, the pressuring each other into doing better, into doing more. They both had come so far.

Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips and their erections were pressed together. A soft groan escaped once again Sasuke's lips and to feel more of that lovely friction he bucked his hips up, their cocks sliding along each other. This was the first moan he heard coming from Naruto and he loved the sound already. He just wanted to touch so much more and do so much more, but he was also impatient.

Slowly pale hands pushed Naruto's legs open a bit and he slid a little lower. He had his erection pressed against Naruto's entrance already, ready to dive in immediately. 'Naruto, I want to fuck you right now,' Sasuke murmured and as a response he only got a soft whimper and Sasuke took that as an okay.

He started pushing in and Sasuke expected a pained sound coming from the blonde, but that was definitely not the case. Naruto moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure, eyes closed and hands gripping the sheets tightly. All of that told Sasuke how much Naruto enjoyed it already and to Sasuke this meant that they fitted together, that they were made for each other.

With a soft smile on his face he started pulling out again and then slid back in, setting up a soft pace. He just wanted to be able to look at Naruto and see how much the blonde was enjoying this. How much Naruto really wanted this, with him.

Moan after moan rippled off Naruto's lips, signalling Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust and Sasuke liked that idea. He felt like he didn't need to do anything and Naruto was already in pure bliss. This really was it, wasn't it? Amazing, beautiful and fantastic. Couldn't this just last forever. No words spoken, just touches and feelings telling the other how much they cared.

It was strange how this all suddenly happened and how Sasuke wasn't even scared to get caught. Almost as if it couldn't happen anyway. Not as long Naruto was here in his arms.

His pace quickened and he was ruthlessly slamming into Naruto, the moans changing into screams of pleasure, surely warning someone what they were doing, but no one came. So Sasuke continued, the pleasure now really reaching him as well. He was still able to keep his eyes open and watched Naruto, the lips parted to let out an ever on-going moan, blue eyes closed, sheltered from the world and cheeks dusted a soft red.

But not just that was pulling him to the edge. It was also the feeling of being inside Naruto. So tight, so warm and it seemed like Naruto was sucking him in further, wanting more from him. The friction of their bodies rubbing over each other and Naruto's hard cock sliding between them.

His whole body started heating up and everything became even brighter. Even Naruto seemed to be shining out light and it was weird and scary, because Sasuke couldn't see his face anymore and it was almost as if the blonde had disappeared. But Sasuke also couldn't stop moving anymore, his orgasm so close.

And as he cried out and released deep inside of Naruto, the whole room turned white and for a second time Sasuke opened his eyes.

Again he was staring at a white ceiling and as soon as he noticed that, he sat up. It was a little too fast and he had to clutch his head to make the headache go away. He was breathing heavily and it took some time before he had forced away all the white spots in front of his eyes.

And then he saw the same room he had been in before, a little darker this time, having his normal colours back. All the equipment and monitors he missed before were there now, as were the people he expected. Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune and…

Naruto. His eyes were not his soft happy blue, nor the dark angry blue. Also not the bright blue filled with tears he had seen previously. Instead they were almost grey, as if he had given up and sadness had consumed him. This was not his Naruto, not the one he wanted to see so badly. But he did get the chance to see another one of those blue colours.

Sasuke was confused. What had happened? Why did everything suddenly change? He was feeling wonderful, together with Naruto and now the blonde was sad and didn't even want to look at him.

'I'm glad you are finally awake, Sasuke,' Kakashi said plainly, his grey eye staring down at the raven. He didn't really seem glad at all. But what did that mean? Finally awake? He had been awake before, hadn't he?

And then it hit him. He had been sleeping this whole time, dreaming his time with Naruto and all those special feelings. But it couldn't all be gone like that! It was special, everything had been so special about it.

Sasuke would not let it all disappear like that. He jumped out of bed, ripping all the tubes that were attached to him out of his skin. He was bleeding again, but he didn't care. He grabbed Naruto by his rough blond hair and desperately smashed their lips together, wanting to let Naruto know how he felt. They could exchange feelings like that, right?

But Naruto didn't respond and reluctantly Sasuke had to pull away eventually. The whole room had stayed quiet, except for the few shuffling feet or the soft coughs. And then Sasuke dared to look back into Naruto's eyes and he saw a new shade of blue. A bright one, with a dark circle around his pupil. Surprised.

And all Sasuke could do was laugh, tears streaming down his face as he pulled Naruto into another kiss and this time the blonde did respond, knowing exactly what Sasuke felt…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
